


Story's Lost to the Stands of Time

by SandDune57



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandDune57/pseuds/SandDune57
Summary: A place for me to post any hermitcraft/ Dream SMP/ SBI one shots I feel like writing.Requests are welcome but I don’t promise to write all of them. This is mostly for whatever I feel like but if your prompt catches my imagination I’d be more then happy to write it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Story's Lost to the Stands of Time

Welcome to my one shot book! Descriptions of each one shot will be in the top notes (is that what they are called? Idk) I write hermitcraft, Dream SMP and am open to a few other popular MC fandoms.

How requestes work:

This book is mostly for my personal writing but if your prompt catches my imagination I’ll be happy to write it for you (no promises though)

What I like writing:  
\- fluff  
\- angst  
\- wing fics  
\- platonic/ family relations  
\- anything with magic  
\- AUs  
\- crossovers 

What I will not write:  
\- ships the creators have a problem with  
\- anything beyond kissing (relationship wise)  
\- ships with minors  
\- anything else I’m uncomfortable with (it will be added to this list as well)

Both lists subject to change. Just because I didn’t say I like to write it doesn’t mean I won’t btw!

Enjoy!


End file.
